Detención artística
by Nina Castle
Summary: Kurt y Blaine tienen un poco de diversión involuntaria con pintura en detención. Cheerio!Kurt Badboy!Blaine. One-shot. - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Esta es una historia original de Nellie12 la cual me dio la autorización para traducirla y esperamos que a todos ustedes guste.

Ningun personaje es mio ni de Nellie12. Todo es de la mente maestra de RM.

Pueden leer la historia original en este link ( www. / s / 7852423 / 1 / Artsy-Detention) Borrando los espacios.

* * *

Kurt cerró su casillero al final del día y resoplo en su camino al auditorio. No podía creer la situación en la que se había metido. Kurt Hummel nunca había estado en detención. El nunca necesitaba ser castigado por razones de comportamiento. No, hasta hoy por supuesto, cuando consiguió a sí mismo digno de ayudar al club de AV a prepararse para cualquier estúpido musical que el coro estaría trabajando en las próximas de semanas. Kurt creía honestamente que sentarse en un aula escribiendo ensayos, sería un mejor castigo que el que Figgins le dio.

Ni siquiera era su culpa. Okay, tal vez lo había sido.

Se había cansado del acoso Karofsky y de todos sus secuaces que fueron dados a la gente al azar en lo inferior de la cadena alimentaria. Aunque el mismo era popular, no lo utilizo como excusa para que los demás se sintieran mal consigo mismos. Después de que los jugadores de futbol se aliaron contra el pobre estudiante de primer año, Kurt tomó la decisión de tirar rápido en su líder.

Fue sólo suerte de que él estaría atrapado lanzando un slushy de cereza en la gran cara de Karofsky cuando la Sra. Morretti, jefe del departamento de ciencias, estaba haciendo su camino alrededor de la sala D.

Tal vez Kurt merecia ser castigado. Él se había rebajado a su nivel, a pesar de que sabía que él odiaba lo que su comportamiento le hizo a los niños. Kurt era popular; él era una animadora y era muy bueno en ello, pero lo hizo por el amor de animar, no porque quería algún tipo de estatus social que sólo sería capaz de disfrutar durante cuatro años como los burros que había pasado antes.

Cuando Kurt llegó al auditorio, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y empujó las puertas dobles abiertas. Sería el comienzo de una larga semana de una hora y media todos los días después de la escuela y sacrificar la práctica de las Cheerios. La entrenadora Sylvester probablemente lo sentaría un tiempo después de esto. Pero después de ver Karofsky retorcerse bajo el hielo frío atada en el tinte rojo # 7, sería más que valer la pena.

El joven se dirigió escaleras abajo y arriba del escenario donde el miembro del coro y líder del club AV, Artie lo estaba esperando. Kurt negó con la cabeza al suéter Cosby que el chico tenía pero decidió darle una cálida bienvenida a pesar de su extraño gusto en ropa.

"Oye, Kurt. Gracias por defender a los pequeños." Artie dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Kurt le dio una sonrisa con los labios cerrados a cambio. "Tenía que hacerlo, ¿No? ¿Así que cuál es mi castigo?"

Artie comenzó a rodar de su camino aún más hacia el escenario y le indicó a Kurt que los siguiera. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el chico nerd habló.

"Por ahora, todo lo que tienes que hacer es terminar lo que el club ha empezado en la escuela. Pintamos la mayor parte de los accesorios que hemos diseñado durante el período libre así que aquí está lo que queda. Ahora Figgins dijo que íbamos a quedarnos hasta las 4:30, pero una vez que usted y su compañero terminen aquí, usted es libre de irse".

Las cejas de Kurt se levantaron con curiosidad. No sabía que tendría compañía y habría preferido trabajar solo. "¿Mi compañero?"

"Agradable. Un caliente, caliente, bombón". Dijo Blaine Anderson, rudo residentes de McKinley en voz baja y sensual. Kurt sabía quién era antes de que él se diera la vuelta para ver al chico un poco más corto que se acercaba, con pincel en mano. Él había conseguido un poco de la pintura roja en su apretada camiseta negra y rasgado de ácido lavado jeans azul. El pelo rizado en su cabeza parecía suave y tenía una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro, no es que Kurt se dio cuenta ni nada…

Los dos no se habían llevado realmente bien, casi nada, puesto que el chico malo es transferido de cualquier escuela que solía asistir. Blaine tenía la reputación de un hombre que Kurt no quería tener cerca, con el hábito de fumar, saltarse clases y el deseo sexual de un centenar de Barney Stinson. Eso no era lo que necesitaba en su vida, aunque Blaine hizo saber que él le encantaría tener una muestra de Kurt en más de una ocasión.

"Oh, no. De ninguna manera estoy trabajando con este chico" Kurt había dicho al parecer a la pared porque Artie había rodado fuera del escenario y abajo de la rampa que conduce a la salida.

"Los veo a los dos mañana. ¡Gracias!" Artie grito antes de que la puerta finalmente se cerrara.

Kurt se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar una vez que el chico había ocupado, en silencio esperando que todo esto fuera una muy larga y horrible pesadilla. Por desgracia, esta era la vida real, y Kurt tenía cinco días de diversión con un chico que no podía soportar.

"No te quedes ahí parado, Hummel. Hay trabajo por hacer." Blaine dijo mientras cogía otra lata de pintura y un pincel para el Cheerio. Kurt lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de tomar los elementos.

"Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer esto? ¿Quieres trabajar en el mío primero, yo recorro la parte superior, mientras tu recorres el fondo? ¿O debemos hacer el tuyo? Quiero decir que podríamos trabajar cada uno por nuestra cuenta, pero yo prefiero el trabajo en equipo. Tú me ayudas a terminar y te ayudo a que termines. ¿Mira dónde voy aquí? "

Kurt miró al chico de ojos avellana sin comprender, con una pizca de frustración en su rostro. Blaine sonrió a él, porque él estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer, molesta al infierno a Kurt Hummel.

"¿Qué tal si no me hablas por los próximos cinco días?" Kurt dijo, colocando en el suelo el pincel y la lata y alejándose. "No estoy trabajando con mi uniforme. Volveré."

Blaine lo vio alejarse con una sonrisa emocionada. "Por favor, dime que te estas quitando las ropa."

Él no le hizo caso y corrió a su coche de forma rápida para tomar la ropa de repuesto. Se cambió en el baño, poniéndose en un par de jeans negro y un polo delgado de color azul y gris. También lanzo unas botas negras ACG con las que trabajó en cada vez que tenía que hacer un cambio en el taller mecánico de su padre. No era su traje típico, pero no había manera de que estuviera arruinando su uniforme de Cheerios. El chico ya estaba en la mierda con Sylvester.

Cuando regresó, Blaine había casi terminado con una sola pieza y se disponía a iniciar la segundo. Kurt subió los escalones del escenario y miró a su lado, ya molesto por donde iba su semana. Cogió la brocha y el bote de pintura de color marrón y se acercó a un árbol del Club AV comenzó a trabajar en, pero no llegó a terminar. Él comenzó a pintar lenta y cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no conseguir nada en su ropa.

"Eres como una diva, Hummel. Estás caliente como la mierda, pero sigues siendo una diva."

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero no dio a él chico ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Ambos continuaron trabajando en silencio durante otros diez minutos antes de que Blaine hubiera terminado su segunda pieza.

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste?" Blaine cuestionó, caminando hacia donde el chico de ojos azul cristalino trabajaba. Kurt levantó la vista cuando Blaine comenzó a limpiarse las manos en su ropa y se preguntó a sí mismo como alguien puede hacer algo así.

"Di a Karofsky un granizado facial"

Blaine pareció sorprendido al principio, seguido por una mirada de orgullo. "No pensé que tenías eso en ti, Hummel."

Kurt se encogió de hombros de manera despreocupada. "Había que llegar a él. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te atraparon dándole en la cabeza en el baño?"

"La única persona en esta escuela con la que estaría atrapado jugando eres tú. Pero ya sabes," empezó Blaine, mirando alrededor de la sala, "Dejé llevar en dodge ball. Deje que los estudiantes de intercambio irlandés que lo hicieran."

Kurt negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba. "¿Nunca te cansas de ser un imbécil Blaine?"

"Yo no estaba tratando de ser un imbécil, Hummel. Yo realmente, realmente amo el Dodge ball. Además." Dijo, acercándose a tomar una botella de agua manantial. "Tu granizaste a alguien. Eres un imbécil también"

"Tuve mis razones"

Blaine sonrió, tomado un sorbo de agua. Kurt lo miro brevemente, no sin notar la forma en que su apretada camisa abrazaba su pecho. Blaine cerro la tapa del agua y Kurt miro hacia otro lado, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Podrías irte si quieres, sabes" Kurt le dijo. Blaine había estado de pie detrás de el viéndolo trabajar y se sentía bastante incomodo por no decir menos. No había duda de lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Blaine murmuro algo que tenía la palabra "no" en ella, acercándose al otro lado de Kurt y viendo como el chico lentamente recorría los patrones por el lado del estante. Se quedó mirando al Cherrio con incredulidad, una acción que hizo que Kurt se preguntara que es exactamente lo que cuestionaba.

"Umm… ¿Qué?"

"Nunca vas a terminar a tiempo pintando así. Solo tienes cuarenta y cinco minutos y haz hecho la primera parte" Blaine le respondió, mirando a su alrededor a el resto de cosas que necesitaban completar. "¿Estás seguro que no puedo ayudarte?"

"No necesito tu ayuda, Blaine. Estaré bien. No es como si te tuvieras que quedar"

Blaine se despeino el pelo con cansancio, sorprendido al ver lo terco que podría ser este chico. "Estoy tratando de ayudarte y tú me estas alejando"

Kurt mojo su pincel en más pintura. "¿Quieres ayudarme porque razón? No me gustas y a ti no te gusta nadie.

Blaine se echó a reír. "Me gustas". Observaba como Kurt todavía estaba trabajando en la misma sección. "Tienes que estar bromeando, Hummel. Pinta el maldito árbol"

"Cuida tu boca, por favor. Y no voy a poner pintura en mi ropa. Soy diseñador… Yo ni siquiera tengo trapos para trabajar como tú"

Blaine se quedó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados mientras Kurt continuo sus trazos perfectos en el estante del musical. Sonrió para sus adentros porque sentía que finalmente consiguió que Blaine se calle, algo que no muchos podían presumir, si los hubiera.

Blaine se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde había trabajado, agarrando su lata de pintura y el pincel sumergiendo el pincel a fondo y salpicando la pintura roja por todo el polo de Kurt.

Kurt jadeo ante la acción e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramasen ante la idea de que su ropa esta arruinada. Blaine puso los artículos de nuevo hacia abajo y sonrió a Kurt.

"Ahora que la camisa está en ruinas, no hay necesidad de que usted pinte como la mierda de Miguel Ángelo o algo así. Date prisa"

Kurt arrojo algo de pintura a Blaine en esta ocasión, algunas salpico en su barbilla y la mayor parte de ella salpico en su camisa y jeans. Kurt se rio de la cara que Blaine llevaba, una de total sorpresa y asombro… Sorprendido de que alguien tenía las pelotas de hacerle eso a él. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría para contarlo, pero tal vez Kurt era una excepción.

"Realmente Hummel, eso hiere mis sentimientos…."

"Imagínate como me siento! Este traje no es barato. Podría enloquecidamente matarte, Blaine".

Blaine hundió la mano en la pintura en ese momento, manchando una línea desde el pecho de Kurt hacia abajo a su abdomen. Sintió los contornos de sus músculos delgados mientras su mano se deslizo por su cuerpo, y el chico se quedó inmóvil bajo su tacto, sus ojos pegados a Blaine. Podía sentir una pequeña chispa en todos los lugares que la mano de Blaine había tocado, lo que hizo que se le pararan los pelos de la parte posterior del cuello, ente otras cosas…

"¿Y ahora qué?" Blaine le pregunto en voz baja, continuamente mirando fijo a los ojos azules frente a él. Dejo que su mirada recorriera hacia abajo a los labios cereza perfectamente rojos de Kurt antes de regresar de nuevo a donde estaban antes.

Kurt rompió el contacto visual, agachándose a sumergir la mano en un poco de pintura, sin importar el color, y volviendo de nuevo a su posición frente al chico de pelo rizado. Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo a su pecho una vez más, mientras limpiaba la mano en la camisa del chico, arrastrándolo hacia su izquierda lentamente todo el camino hasta el borde de su camisa, descansando en la hebilla de su cinturón. Los ojos de Blaine se mantuvieron en él mientras Kurt condujo su mano sobre los músculos abdominales del muchacho, acariciando cada uno y parando en el centro de su pecho. Kurt levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Blaine, los cuales se habían convertido en un color oscuro lleno de lujuria y el hambre. Tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya y tiró del adolescente cerca por la cadera con la otra mano.

Sus pechos estaban casi juntos cuando sus labios se conectan por primera vez. No era nada como los otros besos que Kurt había experimentado, todo lo dulce y gentil y cuidadoso. Éste era caliente y necesitado con todos los dientes y la lengua. Kurt sintió que su cuerpo era empujado contra la pared mientras Blaine cambió su enfoque de los labios del Cheerio a su línea de la mandíbula, las manos vagando sin rumbo por todo el cuerpo de Kurt. Cuando aterrizaron en el culo, apretó con fuerza, Kurt gimió un poco y empujó hacia adelante a Blaine por alguna fricción. Su erección se encontró con la de Blaine mientras el chico más corto correspondido rápidamente con un empuje de la propia.

Los dos chicos estaban gimiendo desordenadamente por el siguiente minuto. Después de plantar fuertes mordiscos por todo el cuello de Kurt y un empuje final, Blaine se alejó para mirar por lo general al bien presentado animador deshecho.

Kurt se inclinó contra la pared, respirando con dificultad y mirando de vuelta al chico frente a él. Los ojos dorados de Blaine estaban en su cuerpo, sonriendo disimuladamente mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento.

"¿Confías en mí, Kurt?"

"No realmente" El suministra rápidamente una sonrisa. Blaine puso los ojos en broma.

"¿Confías en que yo pudiera hacer que te sientas mejor que nadie más?"

Kurt lo miró por un momento, recordando que ambos tienen una bastante descarada erección que sería bueno aliviar estos momentos. Él asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Blaine comenzó a deshacer sus jeans y Kurt lo dejó sin ninguna objeción. Una vez que se desabrocharon, susurró para que él se girara. La animadora hizo lo indicado.

"Voy a probarte ¿Esta bien?

Kurt asintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Blaine ya estaba de rodillas, con la cara alineada con el culo de Kurt mientras colocaba besos suaves en el lugar donde sus mejillas se reunían con su muslo. Comenzó a lamer y mordisquear a través de su carne, amasando ambas mejillas mientras lo hacía. Kurt era un desastre murmurando por encima de él, con las rodillas débiles, así como se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba con la estimulación. Entonces, Blaine dio un golpecito con su lengua sobre su entrada y el joven dejó escapar un gemido sin sentido.

"Mmmm ngh…. Miiierda Blaine… no pares…"

Y él no se detuvo. Blaine sólo fue más profundo, estirándolo tan amplio como pudo con su lengua, mientras que su mano se acercó hacia abajo dentro de sus pantalones y se acariciaba. Kurt empezó a joderse a sí mismo contra la lengua del chico hasta que Blaine le mantuvo estable por las caderas y se retiró.

"¿Qué? No… Dios-"

"¿Qué pasa?" Blaine le preguntó en broma, con las manos frotando la carne de Kurt de nuevo.

La cabeza de Kurt golpeó la pared frente a él con fuerza. "Mierda no juegues conmigo, Blaine."

Kurt se puso ridículamente tímido de repente, un chico que estaba de pie en un lugar público con su mitad inferior expuesta. "Uh ... Bueno ... ¿Qué quieres?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras sus dedos trabajaban patrones por toda la espalda baja de Kurt. "Eso no es lo que te pregunté. Me pregunté qué es lo que quieres, Kurt. Déjame hacerte sentir increíble."

Los labios de Kurt dejan salir las palabras antes de que él pudiera detenerse. "Quiero que me folles"

Antes de que pudiera retractarse, los jeans de Blaine fueron cayendo al suelo y el frotaba su pene alrededor de la entrada arrugada de Kurt. Entonces se detuvo por alguna razón y Kurt supo a ciencia cierta que nunca quiso matar a alguien tan mal como quería matar al imbécil detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Se quejó.

"Yo no tengo ningún condón…"

Kurt miro alrededor del escenario por su bolso y lo señalo una vez localizado. "El bolsillo con cremallera en el interior"

Blaine prácticamente carga la mochila después de enterarse que Kurt tiene protección allí, sosteniendo sus pantalones alrededor de su cintura mientras busca en la bolsa frenéticamente.

"Date prisa, por favor, Blaine"

Blaine rasgo el envoltorio y comenzó a rodar con torpeza el condón con la mano limpia. "Me vengo. Bueno yo no quiero decir que me vine, pero… mierda sabes lo que quiero decir"

"Te juro que voy a terminar sin ti, Blaine"

Blaine se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kurt y envolvió su mano alrededor de la cintura del muchacho. "Tú no vas a hacer eso, me necesitas dentro de ti ¿No?"

Kurt no iba a decir nada hasta que sintió la erección de Blaine frotándose en su entrada en broma. "Por favor…"

Blaine sonrio arrogantemente.

"Voy a utilizar la saliva para lubricarte en caso de que te asustes niño bonito…"

"Siempre y cuando tu pene este dentro de mí, Blaine, no me importa una mierda lo que haces"

"Pues discúlpeme. Alguien tiene una racha dominante ¿Eh?"

Kurt rodo los ojos, a punto de bromear de nuevo cuando sintió un tramo del pene de Blaine en su entrada. Se mordió el labio y se agarró de la cortina lo mejor que pudo.

"Yo no quiero estirarte con los dedos debido a toda la pintura y tu estas tan jodidamente apretado, por lo que necesitas ser paciente para mí, ¿De acuerdo nene?"

Kurt asintió fervientemente; haciendo una mueca por el dolor que esperaba que se diera prisa y se convirtiera en placer.

"Ahora voy a moverme muy lento, Kurt" Él le dijo, con las manos fuertemente posicionadas a ambos lados de sus caderas con tanta fuerza que definitivamente estarían unos moretones después. "Dime si quieres que me detenga"

Kurt asintió, gimiendo cuando al sentir a Blaine introducirse a mitad de camino y detenerse. Había un dolor sordo y sus manos se clavaron en las cortinas mientras esperaba que cesara. Blaine beso la parte posterior del cuello del muchacho, chupando su clavícula y disfrutando del sabor salado del sudor persistente allí. Trató tan duro de no moverse mientras Kurt se ajusta, y casi aplaudió cuando Kurt le dijo que estaba bien.

"Profundo" Susurró mientras su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Blaine, de espaldas a ras contra su pecho. Blaine comenzó a ir más profundo, tirando todo el camino y empujando a sí mismo difícil volver. El arrastre fue increíble y los músculos de Kurt se apretaron bien contra él. Tiró de adentro y fuera un par de veces más antes de que él cambiara su posición, Blaine con la espalda contra la pared plana mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia abajo y Kurt comenzó a bombear dentro de él.

Tan pronto como la situación cambió, Kurt sintió la estimulación del pene de Blaine golpeando su próstata y era imposible para él no gritar de placer. Blaine echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared mientras lo agarraba alrededor de las caderas más apretado, con una mano entrando en su cabello de Kurt mientras se mecía hacia atrás y adelante con él, inclinando a sí mismo perfectamente contra el manojo de nervios.

Las piernas de Kurt estaban más débiles pero sintieron el enrollo familiar en sus entrañas, el calor que significaba que estaba cerca de su clímax. Blaine se retiró y Kurt estaba seguro de que iba a morir.

"Ponte en cuatro" Blaine dijo en voz baja y grave.

Kurt apresuradamente hizo lo que le dijo, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Blaine se había empujado dentro de él de nuevo, más profunda ahora que tenía la posición perfecta. Kurt estaba gimiendo que él estaba cerca y Blaine estaba a sólo unos segundos de venirse. Unos pocos golpes más fuertes y los dos estaban lanzando chorros calientes, Kurt en la mano de Blaine y Blaine por toda la parte baja de la espalda.

Kurt estabilizó su respiración mientras se acostaba en el suelo del escenario. Blaine yacía junto a él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Maldita sea, Hummel. Tú merecías la pena espera. Nunca debes jamás hacerme esperar de nuevo, sin embargo."

Kurt rodó los ojos, rodando para tirar de sus pantalones lo mejor que pudo. "No puedo creer que lo hicimos después de que arruinaste mi ropa."

Blaine sonrió. "Estaba pensando en redecorar mi habitación. ¿Te importaría pasar por ahí y echarme una mano?"

**-K&B-**

"Entonces ustedes dos terminaron lo que les pidió el niño discapacitado, pero dejaron el auditorio hecho un lío. Debido a esto, he añadido dos días adicionales a su castigo. Se van a reportar durante su hora de almuerzo para limpiar la pintura del escenario. ¿Está claro? "

Blaine y Kurt sonrieron el uno al otro antes de volver a su director. "Sí, Director Figgins."


End file.
